Cancer Imaging Research Shared Resource: Summary/Abstract The goal of this newly developed shared resource is to provide members of the HDFCCC with the technical capabilities and scientific expertise required to integrate cutting-edge, multi-modality imaging into their basic, translational, and clinical research. By acting as a bridge between cancer scientists and the research facilities at UCSF that offer a wide range of different imaging services, CIR is able to optimize the design of ongoing studies, prioritize access to specialized instrumentation and analysis software, assist in interpretation of the results obtained and encourage the development of new, cancer specific applications.